Itachi x Kisame Can't Stop Loving You
by kayla03
Summary: Itachi and Kisame can't stop having sex, but I love them so much. It hurts so much! This is story for those that want to be in their feels.


**_Rejected Love part 1_**

 ** _My oc ((Rose)) x Kisame_** _x Itachi ((WARNING: If you do not like yaoi/boy x boy, or heart breaker stories, then do not read the following story! I am new at this so don't_

 _comment anything mean ok. I have been obsessing over this ship for years and finally I can write a fanfiction! WEEEELPP enjoy this story! Btw, if you are curious on what my_

 _OC looks like, look up Daemon Muramasa the dark skinned girl with white hair, also I will be updating this story, and feel free to screenshot it with your_ _**phone.**_ ))

My OC POV: I cannot decide whom I love more. Kisame or Itachi… maybe we could all be together. Nah, It would be kind of weird wouldn't it? I would hate to lose one of

my greatest friends, just because I could not chose whom I loved more. I am just going to go make breakfast. Toobi commenting on my food always makes me happy.

 **In the Akatski kitchen, everyone, BUT KISAME AND ITACHI, are sitting and eating at the table**

 ** _"_** **Mm** ", moaned Toobi, "Rose-chan these are delicious!" "Aww thanks Toobi", I gave him a smile and turn my attention to where Kisame and Itachi are supposed to be sitting. I

felt a little uneasy, because they were here every morning. "Good morning everyone." Itachi says calmly and deeply, which always sends a nice shiver up your spine. "G-Good

morning Itachi-san!" I respectfully bowed hitting my head on the table a little. "Ow... Where's Kisame-san?" I questioned giving him a head tilt because I was so used to seeing

them walk in together and an innocent curious/worried look. He hesitated a bit, I could tell, I could read emotions and sensed a truth/lie, and sure enough, Itachi _lied_. "He's

feeling down.", he said as plain as day. He'd usually give me a soft smile or something, but this time, it was a cold and feeling-less nothing. "Oh. Should I bring him something", I

asked considered. "No", he shouted and cleared his throat, "Sorry, it's getting to me too. I will take it up to him since we are both sick. Don't want to get everyone else sick", he

took both of their food and headed back to their room. "Well that was strange", commented Deidara on Itachi's weird behavior.

Soo after Itachi's strange behavior, Pein decided that we all deserved a day off and we all headed to the beach. "Well it sure is hot out here today... Where is Itachi and Kisame?

could have sworn they were in charge of the umbrellas and towels. I will go ask Konan if she has seen th- oh right… They are sick… Hmm, I think I'm gonna head back just in

case they needed help doing something", I thought to myself. Therefore, I ran home to check up on the people to see how they were doing and I was ready to deal with it.

Tummy aches, headaches, nausea, vomit, baths, everything because I loved them both. I was on the porch when I heard something a little off putting and was curious to see

what it was. I used my no seeing jutsu so no one would see me coming up to the window. I followed the noise all the way to Kisame and Itachi's window, which rather made me

feel a little disturbed, which never really happens to me when it comes to Itachi and Kisame. I peeked in their window to see the commotion and… I saw them. Sweating,

panting, moaning, .too a workout tape. Kisame was dressed in a dark blue tank top with sweat pants, and Itachi was in a black tank top with black shorts. I was a little shocked

to see them working out since they said they were coming down with something, yet a little relieved to see they were all right. I decided to leave a special chakra behind that

allows me to see what is happening, to keep an eye on both of them.

As I walked off, my special chakra caught its eye on something. I ran to a small near bye cave to see it better (I have to be somewhere dark for me to see well) and it made me

very uneasy. Kisame kissed Itachi. I could not believe it. I did not want to believe it. I should not have seen it. They just kept kissing, first soft and passionate, then rough with

tongue, then they began to undress one another. I wanted to look away but my chakra stopped and made me stuck. (It was getting too hot and I did not want to look away) /.

Kisame turned Itachi's body over to where his small, yet thick, butt would be facing Kisame's erect cock. Kisame looked as if his cock were 11in. and 7cm thick, while Itachi

seemed to be 7in. and 4 cm thick. I blushed a vibrant red and tried to stop but could not. "Kisame-san… don't tease me! Put it in before someone comes home!" Itachi moaned.

"Don't worry my dark angel. No one will be here for another hour. We have time." cooed Kisame. Kisame shoved his hard rock into Itachi's ass and began at a hard and slow

pace. He went deeper into him, slamming harder and harder with each thrust. Kisame then grabbed Itachi's hard erection that caused him to moan louder. "Will I always be the

one to do the fucking Itachi-san?" Kisame asked in a seductive voice causing Itachi to do a low groan. "So you don't want to be in charge anymore? Fine!", Itachi rolled over to

where he was on top of Kisame, and lifted his legs above his head, and slammed his cock inside Kisame's wet ass. I did not realize that I had begun to cry a little. My heart has

broken. I sobbed and my chakra stopped. I gripped my chest and cried as if a loved one died. I started screaming, "NOO! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT REAL!" and sobbed some more,

then I hushed. It was as if someone took my sound away from me, yet I could still cry and sob. I decided to keep this secret to myself… For their sake that is.

A few months passed, Itachi and Kisame were still together and, I never said anything to anyone, then there was a loud banging on my door. I fell out of bed trying to rush to

the door and ended up crawling to the door. It was Toobi and Deidara with a happy look on their faces, and it did scare the shit out of me. "H-Hey guys… What's up?" I asked

nervously, only to come to notice that their grins widened. It is official. I am pissing myself right now. Damn they look creepy. "Deidara what _is_ up?" Toobi asked Deidara with a

tone that sounded as if they were about to torture me. "Hmm, I believe certain someone has forgotten what day it was." replied Deidara. I tried so hard to remember what day

it was and had drawn a blank. I then gave them a shrug and a little headshake. They both sighed and looked at me with disbelief. Toobi turned around and laugh while Deidara

face palmed. I stood there and I became a bit irritated. "Well what is it damn it?!" they both looked at me in surprised, Kisame turned around and Itachi jolted back a tad bit. I

never sounded like that to them before. I usually sounded like that if I had to go on a mission Zetsu, and he really knows how to irritate me. I apologized for yelling at them and

asked what day it was. Turns out it was my birthday. My BIRTHDAY. How did I forget so easily- oh right. With what happened yesterday, I almost forgot to react to the two.

OHHHHH Thanks you guys, you remembered! I hugged them both and smiled big. It was a fake of course but as perky as I was, they probably did not even notice. I went

downstairs only to find the entire Akatski downstairs holding presents for me with a big cake that said Happy Birthday Gorgeous. I blushed a bright red of embarrassment seeing.

"Aww you guys didn't have to do that!~"

 ** _MAJOR 4 HOUR SKIP._** We were all officially drunk. I was drunk, Pein was drunk, even Toobi was drunk, and he is actually hot when he

was drunk. Of course Kakzu would mention spin the bottle with a hint of truth or dare including 7 minutes in heaven. So far, it has been me and Hidan, Itachi and Konan, Pein

and Konan, me and Kakzu, Toobi and Kisame, Deidara and Itachi, and Kisame with Deidara. I was so drunk that I did not realize I was in my bra and mini skirt with a black veil

over my head laughing hysterically. It was my turn to spin the bottle again and it landed on Itachi. I asked if he wanted to do truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, or a kiss on

the lips, he chose truth or dare and chose dare. I was too drunk for this, and I am so glad everyone else was too. I dared him to fuck Kisame in the closet for 11 minutes. He got

up with Kisame right behind him. I closed the door and locked it, while everyone got up and went off to do their own thing. There was a lot of noise and I could not hear much,

until Kisame said, "Itachi I'm gonna cum". I did not hear Itachi say anything. Just loud sucking noises, then a loud groan from Kisame.

 ** _3 Hour Skip._** It was time for everyone to go to bed and we were all very sleepy, all but two people, and you guessed it right. Itachi and Kisame were up. I was not like everyone

else and become sober easily. Itachi and Kisame were making loud kissing noises and soft moans. Kisame was so rough with Itachi when I really thought about it, so how long

would it last. "K-Kisame you're being harsh again!" yelled Itachi. "Be quiet Itachi-san, you're going to wake up the house." replied Kisame. "Please be gentler... My body is still

trying to get use to your cock." moans Itachi, with a seductive voice from Kisame "It's been months my dark angel, you should be used to it by now. ~" "But you get bigger

everyday". That is it! I am going to bed with music in my ears! I know Konan says it is not safe, but those to doing it with thin walls, next to my room, is not safe for my heart! I

fell asleep in under 5 minutes with songs on my playlist named deal with the pain. "Itachi-san, why do you think Rose picked us to go in the closet?" asked Kisame. "She

 _ **was**_ drunk Kisame.", replied Itachi.

I headed down stairs to cook breakfast only to find Konan, Pein, Itachi, and Kisame talking. I went back a little so they will not see me, but to where I could only to hear their

conversation. "You two are becoming too careless!" yelled Pein. "Deidara and Zetsu nearly caught you too in the act last night." I was shocked to realize that Pein and Konan

knew about Itachi and Kisame. However, how long? "You too should've never stayed here when we went to the beach", Konan says a bit worried and sad. "I think Rose… I think

she knows". Pein and Konan exit through another door as Itachi and Kisame's eyes widened to the horror that I too may know about their secret. "She can't know", Kisame,

says nervously as Itachi looks at him. "Why not Kisame?" Itachi questions him. "She loves us Itachi. If she knows that we are together, then it will kill her". I walked back to my

room and back to the kitchen as I passed Itachi and Kisame, looking tired, so I gave them a drowsy yawn and good morning. Kisame stopped me with a hug and a little kiss on

the forehead, and then Itachi gave me a hug from behind. Of course, that caused me to smile and blush, because I still had feelings for both of them! "T-Thanks guys!" I smiled

and headed to the kitchen quickly and did a little fan girly dance, which both of the Akatsuki members saw it.

I was hungry. I went downstairs to look for some food, but everywhere was empty. I remembered Konan cooking a lot of food for my

birthday but I didn't think it was all the food, but then again, we were already low thanks to Toobi and Deidara having a food fight. I shook

my head and went upstairs to get dressed. I searched for my hidden cash stash and found it in my secret hiding spot in my room. I had

$35,998 in my stash and chuckled to myself when it was all here. I got dressed in a t-shirt, and some shorts and my Akatsuki cloak. I

walked past Hidan and Kakzu when I heard Hidan whisper in Kakzu's ear "Hot damn..." and blushed. As I reached the door, Toobi gave me

a list of things we "needed". I was a fast runner, faster than Pein to be honest and arrived in no time at the store, in a nearby village. I

looked at the list that I had made: 2 dozen eggs, 2 gallons of milk, cookies, meat, and other things. I went to look for the store and ran

into Konan and Pein. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked with curiosity in my eyes, but that question faded away when I

saw them holding grocery bags. "Mind giving us a hand Rose?" Pein asked. I smiled and took a bag each from both Akatsuki members

and we all talked on the way back. When we got close to the house, I began to daydream about Kisame, Itachi, and myself having sex.

I guess I started making some strange noises because Konan yelled my name in surprise. My head snapped in her direction, and saw

that she and Pein gave me a smug look: "What were _**you**_ thinking about?". I blushed and started to speed walk to the house only to

come to a stop when I heard Toobi screaming, "Toobi's a good boy, Toobi's a good boy!" I shook my head knowing that the place

would've been a complete and total disaster. We walked in and not only found the place in a disaster, Toobi and Deidara fighting, but

everyone was just watching. Pein ordered everyone to clean the mess except for Konan and me, but I decided to help anyway. I helped

Itachi and Kisame with the upstairs which really wasn't all that dirty, but I wanted to spend time with them before they did you know

what again. I could see at the corner of my eye that they were flirting with each other and I couldn't help but blush a bright red.

Kisame saw this and asked if I was alright. "I'M FINE, YES!" I shouted feeling stupid after. Itachi tilted his head then walked over to me

and felt my head. "Are you sure?' he asked and I gave him a nod. They both giggled and finished up on what they were cleaning. I

wanted to say something to them, but my mouth stayed shut on purpose. They exited the room and I just starred. I could feel myself

hurting again. I wanted to say "Take me with you". It was in the middle of the night, I was awake, and they were awake. They started

with these loud kissing noises.

~I will update the story soon you people! ~


End file.
